


I Had a Little Love, Now I'm Back For More

by ionsquare



Series: Impromptu Domestic Sexual Karaoke [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Crack, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Future Fic, Glasses kink, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/pseuds/ionsquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the Spice Girls just happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Had a Little Love, Now I'm Back For More

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, complete and utter crack. And very much PWP, although, knowing me, there might be _feelings_ later on. We'll see what happens and how far I take this series. Wrote this little gem very early in the morning, and it ended up taking a turn I didn't expect. A good one. ;)
> 
> Any remaining mistakes are mine and mine alone.
> 
> [secondstar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar) gets all the blame for my Stiles-wearing-glasses-kink.
> 
>  _2 Become 1_ is copyright property of the ladies of Spice Girls, Matt Rowe, and Richard Stanndard.

The next time it happens it’s a complete fluke.

Maybe, at least, that’s what Stiles maintains after Derek comes all over his face.

**Sometime earlier...**

Stiles has been reading over his notes for Psychology for so long that he’s beginning to go cross-eyed. Yeah, it’s definitely time for a break. He stands up, stretching his arms above his head until he feels his joints pop. “ _So_ good,” he groans, thankful he’s by himself at the moment.

Although, he does kind of wish Derek were here. Derek had, in fact, sent Stiles a text that morning: _Isaac broke down outside Monterey. Back soon. Don’t drink all the oj._

Of course Stiles drank all the orange juice. Don’t tell somebody to not do something, and expect them to not do that thing. _Really, Derek,_ Stiles chastises to himself.

But now, Stiles needs a break, he just has no idea what to do, exactly. Glancing around Derek’s apartment, Stiles thinks for a brief second of maybe cleaning; yeah, no. Stiles really needs to do laundry, but Derek is severely picky about what detergent to use on his whites and his colors. Derek is a complicated person when it comes to his laundry. With another frustrated groan, Stiles scrubs his hands over his face, rubbing at his eyes under his glasses. Normally, he wears contacts, but he’d forgotten to bring solution with him when he came to visit Derek, and also, he’s lazy. Too lazy to go out and buy contact solution, which Stiles could obviously do right now, but, yeah, lazy.

And that’s how Stiles ends up having his own karaoke party.

He’s dancing atop Derek’s coffee table, belting out 2 Become 1 by the amazing girl band, Spice Girls. Stiles is singing with so much _conviction_ that he doesn’t hear the door open and shut.

“Set your spirit free, it’s the only way to be,” Derek sings, mouth twisting as he tries to hold back a laugh.

Stiles shrieks, actually _shrieks_ , and almost topples off the coffee table. Derek’s there quickly, though, hands holding onto Stiles’ hips. “Didn’t mean to scare you, and don’t let me interrupt.”

“Fucking hell, Derek!” Stiles shouts over Spice Girls still blaring from his iPod that’s hooked up to the stereo.

Derek walks over to the stereo turning down the volume. “Maybe you would’ve heard me if, I don’t know, you weren’t Celine Dion’ing it on my coffee table.”

“Celine Dion is an international treasure, Derek.”

“Something you tell me _constantly_ , which is a little frightening.”

Stiles hops down off the coffee table, flinging his arms around Derek’s neck. “Better not forget it either, you uncultured swine.”

Derek’s eyes narrow, playfully, reaching down to squeeze Stiles’ ass. “Come a little closer baby, get it on, get it on.”

“The fact that you know this song should not be so hot,” Stiles murmurs, closing the distance between them with a much needed kiss. Stiles presses closer when he hears, feels, the rumble of the growl Derek lets out. Derek’s mouth parts for Stiles, and fuck, Stiles will never be over that. Normally it’s him who’s giving in to Derek, but when Derek eases up on his control giving in to Stiles? It’s fucking amazing. Stiles would never say that he’s tamed a domineering werewolf with trust issues, because he hasn’t, but Stiles knows that Derek’s trusts him. That’s what counts. Stiles slips his tongue past Derek’s lips, their mouths slotting together and it’s already a fight for who can kiss who harder. Derek’s got his hands clutched at Stiles’ back, balling Stiles’ shirt up in his fists. Stiles’s hands are cupping Derek’s face, thumbs brushing along Derek’s jawline.

“I need some love like I’ve never needed love before,” Stiles whispers, nipping Derek’s kiss swollen lips.

Derek lips at Stiles’ mouth. “Wanna make love to ya baby.”

Stiles grins, kissing him. “ _Mmn_ , I had a little love, now I’m back for more.”

“Wanna make love to ya baby,” Derek groans out, kissing Stiles harder. “Any deal that we endeavor, boys and girls feel good together.” And to emphasise his point Derek rolls his hips into Stiles’.

Stiles’ mouth parts, desperate for more friction. Desperate to feel Derek’s skin. “Think we should rewrite that to say boys and boys feel good together.”

Derek laughs. “Can’t say I don’t agree.”

Stiles reaches between Derek’s legs, palming Derek’s erection through his jeans. “Let me blow you, Derek,” Stiles says, licking at Derek’s lips.

“ _Fuck_ , Stiles,” Derek groans, his hands cupping Stiles’ face. “Do you have to ask?”

“That wasn’t a question, it was statement.” Stiles pushwalks Derek towards the couch, shoving Derek a little to make him collapse on the couch. Stiles appreciates that, sometimes, even with werewolf uber abilities, Derek lets Stiles do things like that. Like shoving, and pushing, and sometimes, biting. Stiles likes to bite, and Derek likes to slow down the healing process.

Derek’s already spreading his legs when Stiles sinks to his knees, running his hands up and down Derek’s jean clad thighs. Derek’s tugging off his jacket, throwing it aside, wiggling down a little more so he can spread his legs open wider. Stiles leans forward, licking up the inside of one thigh and then the other, nosing at Derek’s crotch before lightly nipping him, right through his jeans.

“Silly games that you were playing, empty words we both were saying,” Derek sings.

Stiles looks up at him through his lashes, grinning. “Let’s work it out boy, let’s work it out boy.”

“Cause tonight, is the night, when two become one.” Derek stares down at Stiles in anticipation.

Stiles licks his lips, unbuttoning and unzipping Derek’s pants. Derek lifts his hips to help Stiles get them off, but Stiles pushes down on Derek’s hips, steadying him. Stiles fingers open the slit of Derek’s boxers pulling out Derek’s cock. “I had a little love, now I’m back for more.”

“Wanna make love to ya baby,” Derek sighs out, biting his lip. He rubs a hand up and down Stiles’ arm as Stiles starts stroking his cock.

“Set your spirit free, it’s the only way to be,” Stiles sings, picking up the pace of his strokes. Derek’s hips can’t stay still, slowly fucking Stiles’ fist now, whining at the tight hold Stiles has on him. Before Derek can sing another line he’s moaning, instead, when Stiles’ tongue flicks over the head of his cock. Derek can feel his claws coming out, gripping the couch cushions so hard he hears them rip, exhaling a breath he’d been holding.

“Be a little wis--wiser baby, put it on, put it on,” Derek stutters out.

Stiles hums, swallowing Derek all the way to the base, stopping when he feels his glasses digging into the bridge of his nose. Slowly, Stiles starts to pull back, and then stops before leaning back in again, and that’s the pace he starts with. Stiles keeps one hand at the base of Derek’s cock while he bobs his head back and forth slowly, making sure he licks every inch of Derek’s cock he can. He makes sure to keep his tongue pressed along Derek’s cock as he sucks, knowing that Derek likes the way it feels, especially when Stiles is sucking him at this pace. Stiles prefers slow to quick so he can take his time, enjoying the full feeling of Derek in his mouth, the heady taste of Derek on his tongue.

Derek arches, head tipping back into the couch. “Stiles, Stiles, _Stiles_ ,” Derek moans, resting a hand on the back of Stiles’ head, not pushing, just needing to thread his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “I need some love like I never needed love before,” Derek sings, watching Stiles, watching his cock slip and slide out of Stiles’ mouth. Derek bites his lip at the wet sounds Stiles’ mouth is making as he sucks, the little hum he does when Derek touches him a certain way. Wanting to hear Stiles hum, Derek brushes a thumb along Stiles’ cheek, feeling his cock there moving back and forth. It makes Stiles hum, squeezing Derek’s thighs in acknowledgment.

“Free your mind of doubt and danger,” Stiles pulls off with wet little pop, lips red and plump. Stiles reaches down to cup Derek’s balls, palming them, squeezing. He watches a blurt of come leak out, sliding down Derek’s already wet cock, and Stiles can’t let it go to waste, licking it right up. “Be for real don’t be a stranger,” Stiles sings, looking up at Derek. “We can achieve it, we can achieve it.”

Derek can’t take it, it’s too much, and he knows Stiles can tell. Before Derek can react Stiles takes Derek’s cock back in his mouth, and he can practically _feel_ Stiles relaxing his throat, flattening his tongue, and Derek takes his cue, slowly fucking Stiles’ mouth. His hands clasp behind Stiles’ head, toes curling, his entire body shivering. “Come a little closer baby, get it on,” Derek chokes out a moan, “get it on,” he grinds out. He’s close, now.

Stiles eyes roll up, humming and moaning for Derek’s benefit, knows that Derek will feel the vibrations of it, and that makes Stiles’ cock twitch. His own erection is fucking _killing him_ , pressing his palm against his cock, rubbing hard. He really should’ve taken his pants off for this.

Derek squeezes his eyes shut. “Boys and... boys and boys feel good, oh _fuck_ , fuck, Stiles!” Stiles really knows which buttons to push, and when Derek comes he’s fucking that hot little mouth as Stiles teases his hole, slowly fucking Derek open with just his middle finger.

Stiles swallows the come shooting down his throat, pulling his mouth off after a few minutes, wiping his mouth with the other hand. He’s still got his middle finger buried inside Derek, pressing the digit against his prostate making Derek clench.

“ _Stiles_ , can’t. Too soon.”

“Your cock is still hard, give it a shot, Derek.”

Derek’s nostrils flare, the spicy scent of Stiles’ own arousal hits him quick, knowing that Stiles is still throbbing hard needing release. “Touch yourself while you fuck me.”

Stiles groans, struggling to get his pants open, and he _cannot_ get the button open, so he just shoves his hand inside his pants. All Stiles can really do is give his cock forceful tugs, knees sliding on the carpet as he widens his balance. Yeah, he’s going to come right in his pants, with his middle finger knuckle deep in Derek’s ass.

It’s going to hurt when Derek comes, but it’ll be worth it, and Stiles fucking him open feels too good to stop. Little blurts of come dribble over Derek’s cock, slipping between his thighs where Stiles’ hand is buried. It’s wet and filthy and just thinking about it makes Derek shoot off all over Stiles’ face. Derek’s shaking and panting for air watching himself come in tiny spurts, Stiles’ eyes close behind his glasses, licking his lips. Stiles slides his finger out of Derek’s ass, standing up suddenly as he jerks down his pants, head tipped back as he strokes himself fast, mouth parted. And finally, _finally_ when Stiles comes it’s all over Derek’s cock and shirt, staring at Derek’s shocked face.

“That was... unexpected,” Stiles admits, tucking himself back in his pants.

“That was pretty fucking hot, in my opinion,” Derek counters, wiping at a spot of Stiles’ come on his shirt, sucking it off his finger. “Next time I won’t have my shirt on.”

Stiles grins, taking off his glasses. “Seriously, did you have to come on my face?”

Derek smirks. “I’m a slave for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big, big thanks to my very good friend, proxy lover, and quick beta for this fic, [stripedteacups](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedteacups/). She also named the series itself, which is hilariously perfect.
> 
> Don't be shy, come say hi to me over on tumblr! I'm [ionsquare](http://ionsquare.tumblr.com/) over there too. :) 
> 
> As you can see I dropped a hint about the next part: Britney Spears. It may not be _I'm A Slave 4 U_ , but it will be a song of hers. I have no idea how far I'll take this series, and there isn't any real plot, so you can enjoy each part separately as a standalone.
> 
> I'm still in shock over the response to the first part of this series! Thank you so much to all of you who read it and left kudos. ♥ ♥


End file.
